Heaven's Hell
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: AU - Tifa was broken heart and Zack was there to be her hero. Will he be the one when another man step into her life? Special Appearance: Noctis Lucis Caelum (FF Versus XIII)
1. Meet Me the Half Way

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix.

**A/N – Special Appearance: **Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Me the Half Way**

Tifa smiled as she looked at her reflection on the mirror in front of her. She really liked that dress for the top of reason was Cloud just bought it for her **exclusively**. She smiled even bigger, the dress perfectly hugged around her slender curves. The floral dress that fell an inch upon her knees, colored in dark Aqua, was perfectly matched to her creamy skin. However, unfortunately Cloud Strife would not make himself being the first person to witness her in such adorable attire, instead of his best friend, Zack Fair. The spiky-blonde was busy with his deliveries as usual; he had gone for almost 3 days. Calling his phone to ask when he will come home was rather useless for he never pick up any call. Damn, he had a cell phone but he never picked any call up. Meanwhile, Denzel and Marlene were away with Barret to Kalm, spending their last week of vacation before back to school the next Monday.

Tifa sighed; she grabbed a black long coat from the closet and put it on. When Zack had any free time, the dark-haired man would rush to the Seventh Heaven bar then force her to cook some meal for him. He said in a proud tone that he wasthe First Class Soldier and he needed to eat the proper meal; Shinra Company served the meal that likely bad-as-hell, bitter taste, healthy and too much vitamins or whatsoever. **Zack Fair** **needed those heavenly foods**.

Tifa walked down the stairs and ahead to the kitchen where she left the SOLDIER before. As he came to her view, Zack was biting the last piece of his breakfast; two pancakes with scramble egg and a cup of tea. "Where will you go?" Zack asked as he saw the barmaid approaching him. His blue-mako-infused eyes slightly widened, it was such rare to see Tifa in such **different **attire. She was brighter, beautiful… **perfect **as always.

"I'll go shop for the groceries," Tifa simply answered. She saw that the plate and cup were empty now so she took that off and placed it at the sink. She washed her hands and wiped it at the washcloths.

"I wish I could join you, angel," Zack said in fake sad tone. "But I have to go to Shinra now." Zack looked down at his watch, "Damn! Even I'm fifteen minutes late!"

Tifa chuckled; she never expected that such a pride First Class Soldier would act this funny so many times. He was humorous, friendly and pervert at the same time, besides he was a good man though. "Why I'm not surprise that you're always late… purposely?" Tifa lightly laughed.

Zack winked an eye and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "Thanks for the breakfast, Teef." He then rushed out of the bar but not a while ago Zack re-entered the bar and caught the barmaid.

"Do you forget something?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah!" Zack abruptly grabbed her wallet from the coat's pocket and put that thing inside his. "What are you doing?" Tifa perplexed toward his action. Then it became clearer when Zack handed her his ID card, with a big grin. "Use this and you'll pay nothing for everything!"

Tifa looked at the man before him with slight confusion before shifted her concern to the card on her hand. What does that card about when she could buy everything for free? No doubt Shinra was the largest and most respectful company around the Gaia, but that meant they could do anything with only using a mere ID card? Questions will be answered soon. "Have a great day-off, Teef!" Well, perhaps Zack wanted to pay for his food's cost using his card after all.

Tifa once again sighed as Zack gradually vanished from his sight. She once again stared down at his ID card he just lent her for.

**Zack Fair**

**First Class SOLDIER**

**Shinra Company**

**. . .**

"One Choco-Vanilla Ice Blended," the waitress repeated her order as his fingers adeptly pushed the touchscreen button on the cashier machine. "It's 50 gil, Miss."

Tifa handed the waitress **his **ID card; bit her bottom lips nervously, waiting for the waitress' respond. If the waitress addressed her the same way as the storekeeper did minutes before, she surely would punch **his **head; it was all happened because of **his **damned ID card.

"You'll have it for free, **Mrs. Fair**. Thank you," the waitress gave the ID card back to Tifa and she half-heartedly smiled. It was so much awkward to call her by Mrs. Fair for she indeed wasn't Zack's mother or even his wife, thus it made her felt a little bit uncomfortable. However this card did its amazing job surely. Then Tifa walked searching for some spot to sit and luckily found the best one, beside the café's window. She sat there and pulled out the magazine she just bought on the way to café and started to read it.

**. . .**

His bright blue eyes scanning around Edge, there were people walking in hurry steps outside. This city might not as beautiful as his kingdom, but it was quite peaceful and strange. He needed to be away a while from his gang, his troubles, and the city of Edge was suit enough for him. At least, no one knew him as the last heir of Caelum dynasty. Noctis sipped his coffee and turned his sight to the people inside the café, not crowded enough. Until his sight dropped to a person who was sitting across him; a woman, he concluded, with that magazine hid her face. Beside her was a bunch of groceries bag. He was about to shifted his concern back to nowhere when that person finally revealed her posture.

Tifa dropped down the magazine and drank her ice blended drink but her eyes never left the magazine she read. Without her noticed, a man was enjoying the view of her beauty; Noctis could not shift his eyes from that woman, who obviously was Tifa. He had seen many beautiful and fine ladies in his entire life but there was nothing compare to such simply natural beauty as the woman in front of him. He liked how her raven hair plainly loosen around her back, black as if the midnight sky; her brown orbs, sweet like chocolate and her lips flushed in pale red rose. He concluded that she wore no make-ups and yet she was still beautiful in all of her glory.

Noctis shook his head; it was strange behavior for him to admire a woman just from the first sight. He must be restless or out of concern. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down himself, try not to blame for all those strange behavior, but immediately it slid open as he heard a sound from the spot across him. Noctis glared from the corner from his eyes, seeing Tifa was already put the magazine back to the groceries bag and ready to go. She stood up and left the spot without spare any glare or noticed that Noctis had laid the eyes on her since before. He saw Tifa walked out of the café with her left hand carried the groceries bag and disappeared into the crowded street. That woman did attract him and he did not know her **name**.

**. . .**

_I'll be home this evening._

_Cloud._

Tifa hummed some songs as she preparing for the dinner meal. Cloud will back tonight and she wanted to make sure that the ex-Soldier got the best as she can give. Otherwise, deliveries must ruin him so that Tifa chose to clean his bedroom, filled it with much comfort and smelled like home. Surely she would never get bored for **taking care** of Cloud and everyone.

As she finished the food and placed them on the dining table, Tifa heard the roar of motorcycle, obviously Fenrir, entered the garage and parked inside. Cloud turned off his favorite bike and pulled out the key. His clothes were enveloped with dust and mud, but his spiky-hair amazingly stood still against the gravity. Cloud then entered the bar and found Tifa was smiling at him.

"Welcome home, Cloud," Tifa warmly greeted. Thus in respon, Cloud willingly nodded and gave the barmaid a gentle smile that he never gave to anyone else, except **her**. His face was showing nothing rather than tiredness and mess.

"You'd better go shower first," Tifa suggested.

"Hmm." Cloud walked to the stairs, about to going to his bathroom before he noticed something unusual. "Shouldn't you open the bar right now?" He turned around and asked the barmaid.

"I chose to take the bar a day off since you come home tonight. The crowded may disturbed your sleep."

"You shouldn't do that, Tifa," Cloud felt a little guilt for knowing Tifa purposely closed the bar for him. He surely could sleep everywhere in any conditions, but some peaceful sleep was really his necessary now. "Thank you," Cloud murmured before he walked the upstairs and entered the bathroom.

Somehow she felt lighter and happy when Cloud came home, especially earlier like that time. But at the same time she couldn't deny that something hurt her. Cloud was smelled of the flower girl's scent, **Aerith**. She knew, Cloud had just visited **her**. Every time Cloud would always have time to spend with her, without him knowing that the children were sick and tired of waiting for him to come home, she did too. Every time she would greet him with warm and cheerful welcome and Cloud could do just nodded and gone to his bedroom or eat the meal silently. Aerith has Zack, she loved him, right? What on Earth that Cloud want to stand between them when Zack was his damn best friend? Why did Aerith return his affection? Alas, Tifa felt the burn jealousy toward the Cetra; Aerith Gainsborough had everything the barmaid always craving for. Aeirth had friendly warm and open personality; she had smile and happiness, also **his heart**.

As usual, the dinner time ran smoothly in silence, none of them started the conversation until Tifa finally broke the icy silence. "How's the delivery?"

"It's good," Cloud swallowed his meal. "It makes us earn much gil."

"Tomorrow the children would back. I hope you could stay when they're home."

"I doubt I can't," Cloud hesitantly said. "Aerith asked me to accompany her tomorrow, so that I…"

"It's okay, Cloud. I understand," Tifa hurriedly interrupted, tried not to sound disappointed. She hated to hear more reason from him. It was always he put Aerith upon his 'little family'. Cloud secretly gazed at her chocolate eyes. He could see there was pain, bitter and clouded with salty droplets. He had **hurt** her, but he did nothing but to say, "Tifa, I'm sorry."

"It's really alright, Cloud," Tifa forced a smile. "I know Zack is off again for his job and Aerith needs some company. The children will be okay," Tifa reasoned; she actually really hated to tell a terrible lie for Denzel and Marlene but she had no choice, and she did realize the children got off of their limits about her lies. Eventually, it was his life and she had no rights to interfere. "I hope next time you don't mind to spend your time with them." Them? She even never asked Cloud to spend his time with her, no matter how much he wanted it. Cloud nodded slightly, "I promise." How many times he ever joined Tifa and the children to go to the park or at least accompanied them to shop? It was less than five times. And how many times did he promise to the children, to Tifa? It was countless but none of those promises were being true.

Tifa finished her meal first then brought the plate and mug to the sink, and washed them cleanly. She then passed the dining table where Cloud still eating the food without spare any glare. "I'll go sleep. Just put the dishes at the sink, lock the door and turn off the light." Then Tifa went upstairs, coldly leaving Cloud alone. Those blue-mako-infused eyes bear guilty and emptiness.

**A/N: **I got this idea as I stuck on Travis Garland's Fuckin' Perfect song, and I do no hate Cloud neither Aerith, I'm just addicted to ZackTifa pairing, Lol! Thus, we've got special appearance from the new hero in FF universe, the handsome Lord Noctis! Hope you enjoy this piece, dear readers! And Happy belatedBirthday, Cloud Strife!

xoxo


	2. When Your Heart Is Vulnerable

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix.

**A/N – Special Appearance: **Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Chapter 2:**

**When Your Heart Is Vulnerable**

It was hard to slide her eyes open. The warm blanket was just perfect enough to save her from the cold outside. She was so much in love with her large bed but the sunrise kept bathing her vision and forced her to get up. It was **lazy **Sunday after all. The children will be back some time on the afternoon and Cloud –she hated to think about it– probably already his way to **her** church. She sighed; they were **just **childhood friends, a partner in battle. And she **loved** him, Cloud Strife.

Tifa eventually got up after a few stretch. She was dressing in white loosen-shirt and her favorite blue shorts; she then tied her raven tresses in a high ponytail –something she rarely did when everyone was around– and started climbing down the stairs. The bar was indeed empty, silent and **cold**. She walked ahead to the kitchen and saw a single note on the fridge.

_I made you breakfast._

_And I'm sorry._

_-Cloud-_

She looked at the dining table; roasted bread with fried bacon and a cup of tea. She had no appetite to eat, she just felt so **sick**. Cloud hardly had time to spend with her, at least with the children. They missed him so much –she missed him too. But the ex-SOLDIER always put that flower girl above everything –**them**. He would immediately run to her whenever she needed him, even at the midnight or during his delivery. Didn't he see it clearly? That Aerith Gainsborough already had a committed-relationship with Zack; that he secretly had stabbed his best friend with cheating on her? That he had **hurt** her so deep? Eventually, all this time Zack always thought that Cloud just a mere friend to his girlfriend, accompanied her loneliness when he was in a mission. 'But you were wrong, Zack,' Tifa thought to herself.

**. . .**

The day had passed so quickly and the dark sky slowly fallen on the city of Edge. Tifa spent most of her time cleaning the bar and the entire house, preparing the children's bedroom. Tifa glanced at the tickling clock on the wall, it was half past the dusk and the children did not come home yet. Early she decided to call Barret and asked about the children who received a surprising answer.

"_Spiky just came and he'll ride the kidos home."_

**Cloud.** Tifa sighed. It was indeed surprising after all. She only thought about Cloud spending his day in **her **church and did nothing else. Did the last night's conversation bother him? He shouldn't try so hard, she **would** understand everything. Tifa took another deep sigh and her chocolate eyes roamed the entire bar. Seventh Heaven just opened minutes ago and now it was starting crowded. After all, Seventh Heaven was the only place people in Edge would seek for happiness and jokes. She loved her job; patiently listened when some regulars shared their story, shyly laughed at their jokes and fulfilled their joy.

It was then a quite tall man with dark blue shirt behind his long black coat entered the bar. His boots heavily pressed the floor but silent enough between the regulars' noises. He took a seat at the barstool and Tifa quickly paced behind the bar. "Welcome to Seventh Heaven," she warmly welcomed.

Noctis lifted his head a little and dragged his eyes on Tifa. **That woman**, he somehow remembered the barmaid who was standing before him, separating by the bar table. He familiarly knew those eyes, beautiful and simple, and he knew he wouldn't dare to forget about it. "What can I get for you?" Tifa silently studied him. Deep blue eyes, just like Cloud. The only difference was his hair color; this man's was shining in dark black. He has a very strong jaw line and sharp nose that made his face looked hard. "London Mule, if you please," Noctis requested.

Tifa simply nodded and started to mix the ingredients. She was a handful bartender after all. It did not take a long time to have the drink done and served to Noctis. Tifa put the glass in front of Noctis that he gratefully took a quite sip. "You must've been from somewhere. I haven't seen you around," Tifa softly noted.

Noctis put the glass back on the table. "I'm just… around."

"Oh," Tifa simply responded. This man was not only similar to Cloud in appearance, but also in some attitude; few-words-man and quiet. "Well then, enjoy your time in Edge." Tifa was about to walk but his sudden deep voice stopped him. "You're working here?"

"You could say that." Her answered made Noctis raised his brow a bit. "I'm working here as the barmaid also I'm the owner of the bar."

"That's very good, miss…"

"Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart," she somehow introduced herself to a mere stranger she only met minutes ago.

Noctis simply nodded. "Noctis Caelum," he replied.

**. . .**

"Finally…" Marlene sighed as she climbed down the Fenrir, carrying her bag on her back. "My body feel so numb, sitting a whole day on Fenrir," Denzel commented which drew a slight chuckled from Cloud. "You'd better take a rest now," he advised. The blond spiky man followed the children entered Seventh Heaven that was now fully crowded even it was the last day of weekend. Their ears caught a slight laughter came from the bar, from Tifa.

"Tifa!" Both Marlene and Denzel rushed into the bar and hugging the barmaid. "We missed you."

"Hey there," Tifa softly caressed the children's hair, hug them and said she missed them too. Only later her eyes found Cloud was standing not far from her. "Welcome home, Cloud." Like always, Cloud only nodded.

"So, you already had the children?" Noctis awkwardly asked.

"Is this bothered you?" Tifa asked in turn, gave him a grin. "No, it's just…" Noctis lost his words. "You are still young, owner of a bar and have two children?" He somehow **wow** about her. Tifa let out a soft chuckled. "Mr. Caelum, this is Marlene and Denzel, my adopted children." She introduced the children and he greeted them warmly. "Hello."

"Is he your friend?" asked Denzel. Tifa simply nodded before shifted her concern back to Cloud. He was so **intense**. "Oh Cloud, this is Noctis." Noctis turned his head and saw a blonde man standing quite near behind him. He only nodded and Cloud just mirrored. They were undoubtly quite **similar**. "Better clean yourselves first and meet me at the kitchen for dinner." The children jumped cheerfully and slightly raced toward their room upstairs. Before Cloud followed, he took a last glance to Noctis and Tifa over his shoulder; he never saw Tifa this **bright**, with him.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Tifa could feel the blush running on her cheeks. "No," she quickly answered. "Just childhood friend, simply a housemate," Tifa corrected. "I must adore you, Tifa," said Noctis. "You are still young, you could spend all you time to have fun and chill around. But instead you are here, taking care of a bar, two kids and a big baby boy." Tifa hid the chuckled. "Thank you, this is the first time someone calls Cloud as a big baby boy." Noctis only replied with a slight smile, rubbing his temple.

Noctis took the last sip before put the gil on the table. "It's free," Tifa exclaimed. "You are a very good companion I have along the nights."

"Thank you," Noctis drew back the gil into his pack. "And it's my own pleasure to meet you, Tifa," he immediately stood up, "I'll see you next time." Noctis bowed a bit and started walking out of the bar. His mind drifted to the blond spiky man he just met; that man was **simply **more than either a childhood friend or house to Tifa, her eyes said that. Noctis shook his head. That matter wasn't his very own business and he **tried **not to think about that furthermore, and he **failed**.

After made sure the regulars had their own orders, Tifa walked ahead to the kitchen and made the dinner meal for her little family. Then she heard the footsteps approaching the kitchen and stop behind him. "Let me help you," Cloud proposed. "It's okay, Cloud. Just sit and wait for the meal," Tifa replied without turning around, her hands still busy working the juices. Cloud only nodded and took a seat at the dining table; even Tifa did not bother to just glare over him. Was she mad at him that much? No, Cloud knew it. Tifa will never mad at anyone –**him**; Tifa just disappointed about him.

"Here you go," Tifa smiled as she put the plate full of foods in front of Cloud, waking him from the thoughts. She then arranged another plate for Denzel and Marlene, and finished the dinner meal. "Tifa," Cloud called, which this time Tifa paid the attention and looked at him. "I… I'll take a day off tomorrow."

At first, Tifa was quite startled upon his words. "I think I need to spend more time with you and the children," Cloud bowed, hiding the shyness. It was Cloud simply want to make up to everything and everyone he had once abandoned. Tifa simply nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Cloud. I really appreciate it." Cloud lifted his head up and locked the gaze with the barmaid. He **smiled **gently. "Is Aerith will be okay?" Her voice was tremble and hiding a pain. Cloud nodded, "Zack will be home tomorrow night."

**. . .**

"See you later, Tifa!" Marlene cheerfully waved then running ahead to Fenrir and took her seat at front. Tifa smiled in return as she watched Cloud had already on Fenrir with Denzel on the back seat; tightly put his arms around the blonde man. She longed to see the happiness on the children's face when they were around Cloud. She also longed to wake up in the morning and Cloud was the first person her eyes lay on. Once she hardly thought that today will never come, but it was. "Have fun at school," Tifa gladly exclaimed. Their eyes met; Cloud nodded with a little smile before turned on the giant motorcycle and ride along the crowded street.

Tifa sighed contently; today was blissful having Cloud at home the entire night and day. The raven-haired woman then entered the bar and was about to start the daily choruses before her PHS loudly rang. Tifa immediately grabbed the PHS on the bar table and pick it up. "Hello."

"May I speak to Miss Tifa Lockhart?" A deep voice called on the other side, a man.

"Yes, I am," Tifa answered.

"Miss Lockhart, please come to Shinra Medical Hospital, ICU room. Zack's in bad condition."

"What?" Tifa shocked. Before she could question for more, the phone already hang up and left her stoned. It needed a few seconds until Tifa could swallow what just happened; is it a joke? She did not know who called her but that man informed her about Zack. Without needed to think twice, Tifa immediately grabbed her PHS, lock the door and quickly running to Shinra Medical in Sector 8. She needed to check if it was true.

Tifa was a quick runner and only took minutes arriving at the Shinra Medical. Once she found the receptionist desk, she straightly asked. "Where's the ICU? Mr. Zack Fair?" Upon her sudden question, a quite old nurse answered, "Go to the third floor and walk straight. The ICU room is on the end of the hallway." "Thank you," Tifa replied and rushed into the ICU.

Once Tifa reached the ICU room, she saw a dark haired man –tall and that strong face– was having a conversation with the doctor. Tifa then approached them as the tall man noticed her presence. He turned around and laid his blue eyes to the young woman. "Miss Lockhart?" he asked. "Yes," Tifa simply nodded. "I'm Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor," Angeal introduced as he shook his hand with hers.

"How's Zack?" That was her first question.

"The injuries are quite bad but he still manages to stay alive. Come in if you please," Angeal informed. Tifa nodded and started to enter the ICU room before Angeal stopped her for a while, "Are you his next of kin?" Her brow knitted, "No, but I'm his friend." Angeal simply nodded though his eyes showed confusion. "Zack wrote your name and your phone number in his contact details as his next of kin instead of his parents'."

Tifa did not respond anything beside kept frown her brow and nodded. It was strange; why not Cloud? Or **Aerith**? – Oh, Gods! She forgot to call Aerith. Tifa immediately picked her PHS and dialed the number. "Hey, Teef," Aerith warmly greeted. "Aerith, come to Shinra Medical now. Zack's injured and in the ICU room," she informed. Tifa could hear the flower girl was gasped. "Is he okay?" her voice was tremble. "I don't know. I just arrived," Tifa shook her head. "Please come, Aerith. Zack needs you."

Tifa silently entered the ICU room. It was quiet, only the sound of ECG showed that Zack was still a little **alive**. She approached the Soldier and took a seat beside him. His eyelids were half shut but his blue orbs perfectly met her eyes. The oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. His torso was quite damaged; the bandage on his right shoulder and both of his arms, a long stitch stretched on his left chest and his left foot was putting in a cast. He was looked so **awful**.

Tifa took his hand; held it quite tight but gentle enough not to break his bones. "Zack," she quietly called; she brought her free hand to gently rub his raven hair. "You'll be alright," she promised him. Zack weakly hummed and sighed. He was content and felt relief that Tifa was now right here, beside him. He stretched out his head and closed his eyes, drifted to sleep. He felt so peacefully **warm** with her.

It was quite a long time Tifa sat beside the bed and knowing that Zack already fast asleep, Tifa decided to wait outside and waited for Aerith, and maybe Cloud. She silently stood up but then gasped a bit; Zack was holding her hand **too **tight. He gripped her hand like he didn't want to let go. Tifa smiled a bit; Zack must need someone to support him and she shouldn't leave his side. Tifa choose to sit back beside his bed, accompanying him in his sleep. Only a while later, the ICU's door opened. There was Aerith; her eyes were watered and her face showed nothing but worries. Behind her, Cloud followed.

"Zack," Aerith whispered. She hurriedly walked ahead to the bed, beside Tifa, while Cloud only watched from quite near. He also looked so worried; at least Zack was his 'very' best friend. Aerith eventually approached her beloved; she stood weakly beside him as the tears silently rolled over her blushing cheeks. Giving the flower girl a space, Tifa immediately stood up but once again interrupted. She looked down; **they **also looked to where Zack's hand held her hand. Zack was holding Tifa's hand so **tight**. Aerith lifted her head to look at the barmaid with her graceful green eyes. "Since you called, I've been thinking why it must be you?"

**A/N: **I'm quite not satisfied with this chapter, kind of rush and weird. But I still hope you enjoy this little piece, guys.

Next chapters are drama time! :)


	3. Love Is A Battlefield

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix.

**A/N – Special Appearance: **Noctis Lucis Caelum.

**Chapter 3:**

**Love Is A Battlefield**

It had been a week he was being hospitalized and fortunately he got pretty well sooner than the doctor expected. Zack was **First Class Soldier** after all; cuts and blood wouldn't easily torment him. But alas, it also had been days since he saw Tifa came visiting him and he somehow **missed **her so much already. As usual, it was bored to lie down on the bed a whole day. Zack was sitting against the pillow, reading yesterday's newspaper when the door knocked. Zack shifted his concern a bit, put the newspaper down. "Come in," he lazily said. He knew it must be Aerith. But why did must she knock the door?

No, it wasn't Aerith. It was that beautiful raven-haired girl his mind always drifted to. "Tifa!" Zack cheerfully yelled. "Hey," Tifa greeted as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I bring you this," Tifa raised her hand, a small white _bento _box. "I made it by myself, don't know if it's taste good," Tifa walked closer to where Zack was lying. She then placed the box at the bedside table and sat on the chair beside him. "Your foods always taste heavenly," Zack grinned which made Tifa smiled a bit. "Where have you been?" he then asked.

Tifa looked away, took her time to answer his question. Well, Aerith just **asked** her not to come visiting Zack for a while since their last encounter on that **awkward** night, and since then Tifa decided to approve the flower girl's demand. She somehow sensed something's tensing when they talked. "I'm busy with the bar," Tifa finally answered with a sigh. "The business's getting on the peak lately." Hearing her words, Zack only nodded and hummed slightly. "Aerith will not come today, Elmyra called her last night," Tifa informed.

"Oh," Zack rubbed the back of his head. Elmyra Gainsborough, Aerith's adopted mother, loved him like a son and she always said she adored their relationship, hoping for their marriage soon.

"So, Aerith asked me to take care of you today since Cloud is out on deliveries."

Take care? Zack grinned evilly. "Teef," Zack called in a very sensual tone – oh! That puppy eyes she never be able to handle, it made her heart beat even faster. "At this time I must have my shower. Would you?"

"Zack!" Tifa exclaimed, gently smacked her on his shoulder.

**. . .**

"_I don't know, Cloud…"_

Cloud…

"Cloud!"

The blonde-haired man woke from his whatever thoughts hearing Tifa called out his name. "Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa worriedly asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. Cloud rubbed his face using both of his hands, sighed deeply. "I'm alright," Cloud breathed, avoiding the eye contact with the barmaid. "Are you sure?" Tifa once again questioned. "You look quite pale."

It took a long while for Cloud to reassure his childhood friend that he was alright, though his mind clouded with the conversation he had with Aerith. **She** still deep in **love **withZack and she **cared** of him – Cloud. And the thought quite bothering the delivery boy; he was secretly jealous, he somehow wanted more.

Tifa felt something surely disturbed him and she was about opening her mouth to speak but choose to drop it off. "Alright," she breathed. "You know you can talk to me about everything." She released her grip from her shoulder and started walking to the kitchen. "Zack would be released from the hospital tomorrow," Tifa informed him, looking at him from her shoulder. Cloud didn't respond any words and just hummed in approval. She sigh a deep breath. She hated to see Cloud looked so desperate like this. She knew it; it must be the Cetra woman. Even without Cloud confessed his feeling toward **her**, Tifa already knew – from his eyes or how gentle when he talk to and touch **her**. It was easily for Cloud to have romantic feeling to the beautiful, warm and shining Cetra woman.

Tifa grip the sink as her knees felt so weak. She tried to hold back but the steamy tears still rolled down upon her cheeks. It was hurt so badly, to love someone who will never return her affection; being the one who burdened this unrequited love, Cloud would never be hers. And it was so hard to be just a mere friend when all she could see was just Cloud – only him. Hearing footsteps came closer to the kitchen, Tifa hurriedly wiped off the tears, putting back the cheerful face and that bright smile; put the mask on once again.

**. . .**

The bathroom door clicked and slid open, Zack had already took his shower and now dressed in a casual blue shirt and black jeans. He eyed the raven-haired woman who was busy packing his stuffs, just stood there and quietly looked at how goddess Tifa could be. "Stop staring at me," Tifa suddenly said as she zipped up the bag and faced her. "I'm just enjoying those very good **assets**," Zack sexually grinned. "Zack!" Tifa blushed; she always blushed for the black-haired Soldier's bluntness.

"Are you sure we should take the bus?" Tifa asked and Zack just nodded as he proceeded to walk closer to the barmaid. "I think we should get a cab otherwise, in your condition like this–". "I am totally recovering now, Teef," Zack cut off her protest. "But–". "No," once again Zack interrupted. "Teef," Zack brought his hand to pull away some strands of her midnight-tresses. The young woman only watched him in anticipation. "You're so much care to me," his face softened. **What's this? **She frowned. **Was she blushing**? "Thank you," Zack placed a light kiss upon her cheek. Silently Tifa swore she might be dead because of the heartbeat. Zack was always being gentle to every girl, but there was something different in his oh-so-beautiful blue eyes when he talk to her lately. It made her somehow trembled. **Why?**

"Come on, Teef!" Zack suddenly grabbed the bag as he dragged the barmaid's hand to follow him.

**. . .**

Tifa unlocked the bar's door and entered the cozy place as Zack followed behind her. "We'll have an all-together dinner first then Cloud would ride you back to Midgar," she informed. "Ah, no need," Zack scratched the back of his neck. "I could stay at Shinra Mansion in Edge for a while, they give me a very long vacation," he added. "Alright," Tifa nodded. "Where's that chocobo-head anyway?" Zack then questioned. "Taking deliveries, then he'll pick up Aerith first before come home," Tifa simply answered as Zack only hummed and put down the bag, tossing himself to the couch. Tifa walked into kitchen, preparing for the meal while Zack kept watching her every moves. "Where are the kids?' I surely they missed me," Zack stretched out. Tifa slightly chuckled, "They're still in school and I don't think they missed you."

"But they adore me," Zack grinned. "And if the kids didn't miss me, then it must be you."

"Stop teasing, Zack," Tifa grunted.

Tifa worked the dinner meal in a surprisingly awkward silent. It was unusual to not hear Zack mumble about random things or chatted about Genesis told him how to be an every-ladies' gentleman. Once she glanced a while to the muscular Soldier, Zack was enjoying reading any magazines that placed on the table. It was also unusual to see Zack comfortably reading something – he hated reading and being passive. Later, she heard him walked closer to her and took a seat on a chair at the dining table. Other side, Tifa kept focusing worked the meal; the children may be home a little later, so would Aerith and Cloud.

"I thank Cloud for so much care for Aerith when I'm gone," Zack suddenly said, leaning against the dining table.

Tifa stopped her work a little while, barely noticed by the raven-haired man. "Hmm," she nodded and continued mixing the ingredients. "He does care for both of you because you are our best friends." Her hands worked rapidly on the meal; soon the delicious smell flooded his scent, making his stomach grumbled. "Sometimes I feel Cloud is so lucky," Zack mumbled in breaths. "He could take care of her, be with her whenever she needs someone to rely on."

"He…" Tifa breathed. "You are lucky too." She tried to sound nonchalant and composed – though her head spinning. "You have Aerith as your girlfriend. She's beautiful, gentle, cheerful… She's everyone's favorite."

"Hey, you are my favorite too!" Zack yelled which was only responded by a low hum. Sensing there was something's strange about Tifa, he walked closer behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Teef, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Tifa turned around and gave a warm smile. "Just a little bit tired," Tifa waved her hand, reassuring the Soldier that she was more than okay. "Thanks anyway, at least there's someone favorite me."

"Only fools who doesn't like you," Zack boldly uttered, folding his arms upon his hard chest. "You are indeed an amazing woman, you are **special**," Zack noted, searching for her eyes. "Even back then when we first met, you were still like –what– **fifteen** and I'm dating Aerith, you're still special for me." Tifa carefully listen to him, hesitantly looked into his deep eyes. "You are motherly, caring, optimistic… **perfect**!" Hearing his words, Tifa smiled a bit. "Thanks for the compliments, Zack. It makes my day," Tifa bent down her head, hiding her blushing cheeks. "I'm serious, Teef," Zack stubbornly noted. "Even Angeal told me that he impressed with your **big**…," Zack cupped his hands upon his chest and held the laughter, mimicked a funny face. "I know he's a pervert." Tifa chuckled; Zack always know how to take her up whenever she falls. "It was nice for both of you," Tifa utterly said.

"Teef–," Zack looked deeply in her eyes, seriously. "Don't make anyone doubt about yourself. If you love yourself, you wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Tifa gasped; it seemed he knew **everything**, didn't he? "If he's too blind to see you, just let him go. You deserve so much better, a man who could make you happy, not someone who caused you the tears." Tifa hesitatingly responded, "Um, Zack…" Seeing her expression, Zack only chuckled loudly, "Both of you are my best friend and don't think I'm that so stupid to realize what happen with you and that chocobo-head," Zack inched his face to her, widely grinned.

Tifa ungainly massaged her temple, madly blushed. "Okay, um..." she breathed, lost in words. "Thank you, Zack, for your care."

"No, I thank you" Zack shook his head. "You are the one who really care to me. That's why I put your name in my next of kin, as the emergency call, because you'll always be there for me."

"Hmm," Tifa nodded.

Zack then sighed in relief and took a seat on the chair in front of Tifa. He folded his arms upon his muscular chest and flashed a sexy grin. "You know, whenever I feel sad my mother would kiss me so comfortably. So I think I must kiss you this time."

"What?"

Zack suddenly grabbed her petite body and crashed her upon him, but unfortunately before he could steal any kiss from the barmaid, Tifa already landed her punch against his cheek and Zack yelped in pain. "Stop being jerk, Zack!"

"I just want to kiss you." Zack pleaded in those puppy eyes. Jeez! From now on Tifa must be accustomed with his so-unexpected-teases.

**. . .**

"I'll take the children to the bed," Aerith told as Tifa cleaning the dining table and nodded. "C'mon, kids!" Aerith cheerfully yelled. "Would you get us a story-telling, miss?" Marlene asked as she took the half-Cetra's hand. "Tifa likes to tell us some story before sleep," Denzel added. "I will but I think it wouldn't as good as Tifa's," Aerith warmly nodded, guiding the children to their room upstairs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tifa carefully placed the dirty plates and glasses in the sink, thus started to washed them clean. Her mind drifted to where those guys might be now. After finished the meal, Zack told them he needed some fresh air then walked out of the bar. After a while, Cloud followed him.

Cloud walked closer to the bar's front door as he saw Zack was sitting at the steps outside, gazing through the night sky. He placed two tin of coke beside him and joined Zack, enjoying the fresh air of night. "How do you feel?" Cloud wearily asked. "So much better," Zack breathed the night scent. "How about you?" Zack asked in return. Cloud paused a while before answered, "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Zack raised his brow, looking at the blonde man. "You're just fine?" Zack gave him a funny look. "I mean, you're sharing a home with a very hot and sexy woman and you just feel so damn fine?"

"Uh, Zack…," Cloud lost his words.

"If I were you, I wouldn't miss any chance to sneak into her room and warm her up," Zack grinned before burst in a little laugh. "You're silly, Cloud."

Cloud lowered his head – he realized that he barely notice her presence around him. All he knew was Tifa always there to take care of the children, bar and **him**. She was always being a very good companion and supporting friend to him. She was his childhood's **crush**. Zack took the tin, cut it open and got a deep sip. The coke always worked amazingly inside his throat. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Zack questioned. "Yes," Cloud mumbled; he somehow blushed, reminding the first time he met the living-next-door little girl. She was a very attractive young girl that time. And she was **still**.

"Gentle, warm, beautiful…" Zack paused; he barely smiled. "Perfect." "Indeed," Cloud agreed. Zack took a deep breath before him continued, "She has a very beautiful **green** eyes."

Cloud surprised, startling at Zack. His _mako _blue eyes grew widener. Zack wasn't talk about Tifa; he was surely talking about Aerith. "Tell me, Cloud," Zack turned his head and faced the younger man. "How does Aerith look to you?" Zack was amusingly calm and composed.

Cloud tried so hard to be as cold as he was but his eyes spoke nonetheless than confusion, shock and **sin**. It took so long for Cloud to answer his question. Did he know? Zack knew that he harbored a secret feeling to his girlfriend. Did he know about the words, the **touches**? "Zack, I…"

"I feel so grateful to have you as my friend, Cloud," Zack softly smiled. "You take care of Aerith while I'm gone and I thank you for that." Cloud felt guilty ran inside his blood and rushed to every sense he had. He felt that way every time, the thought of Zack was the one that stopped him when he almost kissed the flower girl that time. No, he didn't mean to do those things to Zack. He was just care about Zack and his very -**girlfriend**, Aerith. Nothing more, beside Cloud knew who the one that hold her heart entirely was. "One thing, Cloud," Zack immediately stood up and grabbed his coke. "Stop hurting Tifa." With that words, Zack left the steps and entered the bar, leaving Cloud in confusion and startled. Tifa? How come he hurt her? He secretly admitted he felt so bad for leaving her and the children so often, barely there when they needed him, and forced her to take care of everything by herself. Was that hurt her?

Without the two men knowing, Aerith was standing behind the door, silently listened to their conversation. Her breath was low, her mind felt so heavy and hazy. Above of all, Zack was her first love, first kiss, and first **time**… everything. 'Then why, Aerith? Why did you cheat on him with Cloud?' Aerith deeply breathed – she just felt so empty right now.

**. . .**

He was going to see her tonight. Though he wasn't much into alcohol, but looking at her beautiful hazel eyes and have some conversation with her were his new hobbies. They just talked once but he already addicted to her voice. But what he found when he arrived outside the bar was quite surprising; he found two men were sitting on the bar's steps and there was a 'close' sign hanging on the bar's door. He noticed the blonde one, but the dark haired man was new to him. After observed a while, he chose to turn around and left the area. Noctis wasn't going to meet Tifa tonight.

**A/N: **Somehow I found it hard to write a Fack story – through the strong bonding between Aerith and Zack but I manage it as I can.

And so much love for those who read, review, fave and follow, it means a lot that there are so many people support this **amazing **couple. See you on the next chapters, guys! ;)


	4. Don't Let Him Steal Your Heart Away

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix.

**Chapter 4:**

**Don't Let Him Steal Your Heart Away**

Zack crossed his arms against his chest as he leant against the wooden table, watching the flower girl sitting with her head bowed and bit her peachy lips. Her cheeks were blushed and her green eyes clouded with tears though it didn't roll down upon her face. Her fingers tangled and the room was awkwardly empty except for the deep breaths from the raven-haired Soldier. They had arrived at his personal quarter in Shinra Mansion a while ago, walked hand-in-hand and no one spoke at all.

"Aerith…"

"I'm sorry, Zack." She quickly said. Her voice was nothing but trembled and low.

Once again he took a breath before walking ahead to his girl and had a seat beside her. "Aerith, look at me," he demanded, cupping her face with both his hands. "Look at me." He insisted as Aerith kept restraining. She then turned her face and look hesitatingly at his eyes – the same deep blue eyes he met five years ago, those beautiful cocky eyes. "I will never get mad at you," Zack reassured, watching the **guilt **in her eyes. "I love you and care of you so much, and I hate to see you sad. Just speak – **we**'ll be alright."

"I'm – so sorry, Zack," she repeated as the salty droplets started to falling down. "I never meant… everything."

"Don't be," he patiently wiped off her tears. "I **understand **everything," he released her face only to shift his grip to her hands. "I won't be the one who stand blocking your happiness – **both **of you. It's all my fault, I'm not good enough –"

"No," Aerith interrupted, shaking her head. "You are really good for me. But it's not like what you think, I – we –" she lost the words.

"Listen, Aerith." Zack searched for her eyes. "I never saw you as happier as when you're being with him. Not even when you are with me. So, let's just find our each happiness."

Aerith blinked. "Zack," she trailed off. "Cloud – he's…"

"Really, I won't be mad," Zack raised his hand, "I won't kick his ass for stealing my girl, in spite I thank him for carrying of you the way I couldn't do," he flashed a cocky grin. His eyes showed the light and determination; there was neither anger nor disappointment emitted on his face. Her heart sink; how could there be a man with such big heart? How he could still smile and cheer her up after her betrayal? How he could wipe her eyes when he should be the one who cry? He was Zack Fair after all, always bright and cocky.

Aerith quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulder, buried her face on the crock as he let her cry. "I'm so sorry, Zack," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Just tell me when he hurt you. That would be the only time I kick his chocobo-butt." Zack wrapped her in turn as his hand softly caressed her hair. He felt Aerith smiled against his skin, and tightened his embrace. And he wouldn't lie – it **did **hurt somehow. He **did **love Aerith, but not in the way he thought it did, especially since he met **her**. Eventually this pain couldn't be compared with the fact that he was secretly in love with his once best friend's crush – that was hurt so much.

**. . .**

He never got the idea that Edge would be this warm – or rather quite hot – in spring time. He looked at his watch; maybe because he choose to take a downtown-walk in the noon wearing black T-Shirt got him feeling sweaty. He used to spent the lunch in the café where he first time met her, but he never saw her there after that day. An option to go to her bar wouldn't be a good idea since her bar opened in afternoon. His chance to meet her was slim.

Noctis slowly strolled through the people, walking inside to the café where he was first met her. It was only a few days later before he leaving Edge and he did still hope he could meet her later this night. As he took his order – a cup of iced blended coffee – and was going to searching for a seat, he noticed someone – a lone woman sat at the café's balcony outside. She was rather pale, slimy tall with midnight tresses. Then it must be his lucky day. Tifa Lockhart was there.

"Good day, Tifa," Noctis greeted Tifa as he came to stand by her.

"Noctis," Tifa startled but quickly changed her expression. "Good day too," she replied. "I never expect we'll meet here. I thought you already gone."

"I wouldn't leave without your permission," Noctis simply answered as he smiled to the young barmaid. "May I?" He asked her to take a seat beside her.

"Yes," Tifa nodded, looking at the young man beside him. Once she thought Noctis was similar to Cloud, only the difference of their color of both hair and eyes. But as she observed furthermore, Noctis was more look-alikes Zack. Only this man was **calmer **and more charming – as she supposed.

"How's your holiday?" Tifa asked, eating a spoon of creamy cake.

"Not good," Noctis took a sip of his drink. "I had walked around the city for days but hardly found some interesting places. I guess I need some tour guide." He flashed a little smile.

"Why don't you call me then?"

"I came to your bar last night but it was closed." He answered, simply shrugged.

"Oh," Tifa nodded. "Last night I was welcoming my friend who just released from hospital. He's a Soldier and got injured when he was in the battlefield." She somehow felt need to explain.

"Soldier? A Shinra's Soldier?" Noctis asked.

"Yes, a First Class Soldier as he always proud of." Tifa chuckled as she reminded of how cocky Zack was when he always proudly announced him as the top class Soldier. "You know, he was…"

She talked about her life but he seemed don't notice. His ears couldn't hear anything and his eyes couldn't see the people except for a woman who sat in front of him. She was indeed beautiful – he was sure of it. He liked how the breeze blew her long hair and exposed the smooth skin of her neck to his sight. Sometimes she would ease the loosened hair from her face using her fingers – he wondered how silky her hair must be. And he wondered how it felt to place a kiss on her neck or at least have her hands in his arms or – ah, quite pervert thought.

"Noctis?" No answered. "Noctis?"

"Huh?" Noctis blinked, finally awake from his thoughts that he was still in a break time with his favorite woman. "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said." His face expressed an apology.

"I said if you don't mind, I'd be glad to be your tour guide. I'll take you to the places you probably like."

"I like every place you take me to," he genuinely smiled. _Don't be so rude, Noctis_ – he silently cursed. It was the first time a woman really attracted him and he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want his first impression was bad for Tifa, but how could he be when that woman successfully broke his collected-and-cold-self. Well, this wasn't really his style. And he **cursed **her. "But if I'm disturbing you…"

"No," Tifa shook her head. "I have many free times, moreover you are very nice, Noctis," Tifa chuckled. "C'mon!"

Unexpectedly Tifa took his hand and dragged him to follow her steps, taking him to the places she had promised. And he felt his heartbeat was about to burst as his cheeks grew blushing. She just held his hand – skin to skin. Thus he smiled – she was so soft and warm, and he really **liked **her.

**. . .**

'**Where is she?'**

Zack cursed as he grasped his grumping stomach; he was so hungry and Tifa left nothing to eat. He spent the afternoon watching TV before the children rushed downstairs and forced him to accompany them doing the homework. Geez, he was so bad at Math and Science he almost cried when Denzel and Marlene continuously asked him how to solve some complicated cases. Moreover they would loudly protest that Zack didn't help at all – not like Tifa. _Then if Tifa is so good at taming the children, he should marry her then_ – he grinned at the thought.

Later on he heard the door opened as the kick of sneakers pushed down on the wooden floor. He heard her laughter and… a man's? Zack quickly rolled to the bar, turned on the lights and saw Tifa was already home with a stranger man. He called **him **a stranger for Tifa rarely brought someone back to the house, especially a man. And it made him felt uneasy.

"Zack," Tifa called, waved at the raven-haired man.

"Hey," Zack weakly waved back. "You're gone too long," he simply protested.

"I'm sorry." Tifa sent him an apologetic smile he couldn't ever resist.

"And who is this man?" Zack trailed off, observing the man beside Tifa.

"Zack, this is our new friend, Noctis. He came from a far place." Tifa introduced as she smiled to Noctis. "And Noctis, this is Zack Fair, the First Class Soldier." Noctis silently noted that the man across him was the same man whom he saw last night sat on the bar's steps with that blonde one named Cloud.

"I guess that's my part of introducing myself." Zack crossed his arms upon his chest and he cheekily grind. "Nice to meet you, Noctis."

"Nice to meet you too, Zack," Noctis nodded. "You really have many guys around you," he whispered, chuckling as Tifa gently smacked his arm upon his joke. "It's not like that," Tifa protested in a low voice.

Zack impatiently watched them – This man was really **dangerous**. "So, why don't you make the meal before we're going to die?"

"Okay," Tifa rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm only your personal chief," she tsked. "Please join us on the dinner time, Noctis," she politely invited, smiling at the tall man beside her.

"Thank you, but I have to go." He didn't know why but somehow he felt threaded and burned by the look of **his **_make_-infused eyes; Zack was sharply watching his every move. "But we still have days before I leave," Noctis reassured as he looked into her eyes – she was so hopeful for him joined the dinner.

"Alright, just call when you need me." Tifa stepped aside and wrapped her arms around his waist as Noctis turned her hug. He was so blessed that they grew closer since they spent the time together that afternoon; shared the stories and found many similarities between them. She was the only reason he always had those big grins stretched upon his lips for a whole day.

"Good night." Noctis released his hug and sent a little smile to Zack before walked outside the bar and gradually vanished at the corner of the street.

"Where's the kid?" Tifa asked as she walked into the kitchen, preparing the dishes.

"Upstairs." Zack simply answered as he followed her to the kitchen. He leant against the dining table as he watched the barmaid. "You guys are so close, huh?" He crossed his arms.

"Uh huh."

"And he's a nice man."

"Uh huh."

Zack deeply breathed. How could he feel this way? It was bigger than knowing that Tifa was in a deep fond of her childhood friend; but that was a different case anyway. He was so **jealous** that there was someone else – this man named Noctis – who seemed **also **attracted to the barmaid. And **insecure** that he might lose Tifa. He had waited so long to be with her; pretending his heart by drowned himself in a relationship with Aerith, and spent many years as her secret admirer. And now he had a possibility that Tifa probably wouldn't be his and the thought scared him.

"How did you meet him?" Zack trailed off.

"He came to the bar several days before and I just met him again this afternoon and we spent the time around the city," Tifa answered as her hands skillfully cut the vegetables.

_Oh, just met twice and you got so close to him like that? _– "Why?" Tifa asked, watching his eyes.

"Nothing." Zack looked away, not wanting to look at her.

"Zack," Tifa softly called as she swept her hand, turning around the counter and stood in front of him. "I feel something's weird with you. You are not in a good mood and you speak to me like you're mad at me or something. Am I doing any mistake?" She took his arm and looked deeply at him.

He once again released a breath before turned his face around to her. _Damn! _She was so beautiful that made him almost forget about his jealousy and angry toward her. He wanted to talk, was curious about the kind of relationship they have but he quickly dropped the subject – knowing it was a quite sensitive issue to his heart. "Are you alright?" Tifa asked, patience to his answer when he did nothing rather than just looking into his eyes.

"I broke up." He didn't know why he talked about this. "– with Aerith." The words just easily slipped from his mouth.

"What?" She was shocked – just as he predicted. "Why?"

"We just –," Zack groggily massaged the back of his neck. "– couldn't pretend that we still love each other anymore. She's happy with someone else." He watched her from the corner of his eyes, felt the slightest fear to acknowledge her reaction. He was sure she knew what he had implied, and he did know she would defend **him**.

"You don't think it's **his **fault, do you?" She trailed off. "I mean, even if you know what happened, he isn't like what you think."

"I never think about him like that," Zack quickly responded, shaking his head. "I don't mad either. Aerith had told me everything and I'm fine with that. It's better if I know the truth right now rather than we comfort ourselves with lies." He searched for her eyes. "You know about them, right?"

Tifa looked away, hiding her face between the bangs. "I supposed," she whispered before returned to the counter and continued what she had neglected before. _Eventually the promise is no longer to be held. That was just a mere __**promise**__, words… _- biting her lips, Tifa forced herself not to shed the tears and she was just too good wearing her mask. "I know they were meant to be together. I'm happy with them." She said with keeping her back on him; not wanting him to watch her teary eyes.

"And you should be happy too."

"I'm happy right now. I have the kids, annoying friends…" Tifa slightly chuckled. "I have you."

"You always have me," Zack reassured. "What about a date then?"

Tifa turned around as her brows knitted, looking at the Soldier with the slightest amusing. "Are you that kind of hopeless?"

"It's just a normal date anyway." He nonchalantly shrugged. "You and me, two broken-hearted birds." Tifa was about to responded when Zack quickly interrupted. "And I'll be more broken heart if you refuse. Please… at least for me, for my lonely heart." _Geez, no more puppy eyes_ – Tifa rolled her eyes. "Zack, really, go out with someone else –another girl– when you just broke up with your girlfriend isn't a good idea," she almost protested.

"Sometimes even a hero needs to be saved, right?" He said rather in serious tone as he looked at her fiercely. "I don't know who to be blamed, just need to know that somebody's care."

Tifa watched his eyes intensively; his cerulean eyes were tense and determined. Zack was usually humorous, shine and bright but this time all she could see was pain and loneliness; then it must be hard being a Soldier, far from family and the one he loved. _And you should give back what he had done to you, Teef _– "Alright," she breathed. "A date won't be hurt."

"Yes!" Zack pumped his hands into the air as he flashed a big sexy grin to her. He was extremely looked like a man who won a million jackpots rather than someone who just broke up with his long-term girlfriend. And he was amused her; how could he still live normally when a girl who he loved for years just left him for another man? _Tricky man! _– He was just so serious and vulnerable a moment ago and now he was foolishly danced in front of her. _He must have a mental disorder._

"I'll tell you where and when." He winked. "Thank you, Teef." He gently shook her hand. "I promise you won't be able to forget our **day**." A meaningful smile stretched upon his lips as he watched her expression.

"Well – that's great." Her voice sounded shaking, feeling the heat burned on her cheeks; she was madly blushing for the way he looked at her – Goosebumps as his eyes slowly undressed her. _He isn't going to…? _– She gulped at the word, shook her head as tried to throw out whatever thoughts that crossed her mind.

"It would be amazing." He promised, slightly kissing her hair. **And I wouldn't let him steal your heart away that easily.**


	5. In The Shadow Of Your Love

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix.

**Chapter 5:**

**In The Shadow of Your Love**

_Friday. 2 PM._

Tifa, for the countless times, rechecked her PHS and read his message. Her brows knitted, was a **date **supposed to be on either Saturday night or along Sunday? Zack texted her late of last night and she just read his message early this morning, told her he would pick her up at the bar today, this afternoon. It was quite unexpected, rather sudden, at least he should notice her few days before so she could call Yuffie to watch over the kids along **their **date time, but now the younger girl was off to Wutai. Other side, asked Aerith to do the job wasn't a good idea since she just broke up with Zack. Nevertheless, Cloud, after he called two days go, said he would be home this weekend. Probably she should cancel the date or just take him into a fancy dinner at bar.

She heard the sound of bar's door slid opened, and she knew it. Tifa quickly climbed down the stairs and entered the bar. "Hey," she smiled as she saw Zack walked into the bar and immediately hugged him. He smelled –the scent of aftershave– so **good**.

And it wasn't enough. As she released herself from his arms, Tifa silently gulped upon his appearance. He was wearing a black T-shirt whose sleeves was reeled up half his arms and pairs of jeans – shaped his muscled arms, a perfect packaging of toned abs, also his board-and-hard chest. She never realized that Zack was this… **hot**.

"You are hot as usual."

She blinked and he winked, cheekily grinned as he studied her. Just a beige sweater mixed with black jeans and sneakers, no make-ups and others – just so Tifa. "Well…" she tried not to blush. "If I were hot only with **this**, I look forward for your comment when I'm wearing bikini."

"Can't wait to see, babe." He smirked, bent down levelly to her eyes. "Shall we go now? How about the kids?"

"I already asked Vincent to watch over the kids. He would pick them up after school." Tifa sent him a sharp glare. "Next time, I do not tolerant if our date would be so sudden." She cutely pouted her lips.

"Alright," he winked, smiling to her. "Hope he does know how to handle Math and other shits, at least he could work with the kids," he tsked. Zack then guided the young woman walked out of the bar by placed his hand on back and mentioned her to sat on his –all-time-favorite– motorcycle, Hrist. It was slimmer, simpler than Fenrir; rather looked classy. Tifa hopped on the backseat and immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. Ah – he could feel **it **pressed against his back, so soft. He silently smirked as he turned on the cognition, speed up the bike across the street – and he knew Tifa was just too innocent for knowing her breast tightly glued to him.

**. . .**

It took two hours driving, across the city streets when they finally reached Gold Saucer. After parked the bike and bought the tickets, which Tifa insisted to pay on her own, they took a walk inside side by side. "It's been a while," Tifa breathily said, looking up around the place. Gold Saucer was even stay the same after those rough years – Meteors Shower and wars – the gondola was still there and her favorite's ice cream booth; she missed it so much.

"I think you work too hard, so you need to pay it play." Zack softly poked her shoulder. "C'mon!" He then grabbed her hand which make Tifa somehow blushed. **Awkward**, she thought, Zack was supposed to be her **best **friend and nothing more.

"Thank you, Zack," Tifa said as her eyes watched the far-away view outside. They were sitting in the gondola as the night came and the cold breeze blew away. She knew the fireworks were seconds away and fortunately they were still having the time to watch it over from above. "This is my best day ever in years."

"Your best birthday, I hope," Zack folded his arms, flashed a cheeky grin.

"Huh?" Tifa blinked, confusingly looked at his blue eyes. "How could you know?" **Damn! **He was so irresistible with the fireworks brightly fired behind him.

"Happy birthday, Tifa."

He didn't answer her question but instead slowly leaned against her as her mind funnily went blank – so slowly she should've noticed but she was stoned – and pressed a soft kiss. No, not on her cheeks as he usually do, but on her lips. She once again blinked, is it her or his lips felt so smooth and **delicious**? His kiss was gentle and demanding, it was different from what she had thought about Soldiers. Amusingly she closed her eyes and enjoying the kiss, feeling his arms silently – and possessively wrapped around her waist as she brought her hands around his neck. That was **simply **amazing.

Moments later Zack released her and her lips, leaving her breathless. Zack watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him in the eyes. "Zack…" she whispered, questioning. He responded nothing, only drowning into her chocolate eyes. Realized the awkward moment between them, Tifa gasped and pushed him away. "We shouldn't." She was now avoiding his eyes.

"No." Zack stubbornly refused, grabbing her hand. "In fact I should tell you since long time ago, before I became so foolish," he breathed. "Before you drove me nuts."

"I don't understand what you mean," she shook her head. As the gondola stopped and the door was slipped open, Tifa immediately walked out of the place, leaving him behind. It was **confusing**; they just kissed and her mind couldn't think anything.

"Tifa!" Zack called as he caught her, grasping her shoulder. "You need to know everything," he said while her head bent down, hiding her eyes from him. "Tifa," he called softer, "Look at me." She still refused.

Knowing her so restrained, Zack brought her face up using his hand so he could see her eyes. "Tell me," he began. " – you don't feel anything when we touch?" He placed his forehead against hers. "Tell me you hate me when I kissed you?" He couldn't believe that she was possible to make his heart beat too fast like no other girl can do.

It was blank but now it became haze, she couldn't think or aware of the crowd around them – how they were standing in the middle of people and _they_ might see them. She was so aware of their closest proximity but she did nothing, actually she enjoyed when their skins touched. "Zack, this is ridiculous," she resisted. "We are friends and you just broke up – I, we can't," she protested, tried to free herself from his grip.

"I **love **you."

Her eyes widened through his words. "You are really nuts, Zack," she intensely whispered.

"I love you." Zack repeated, smiling as he closed his eyes. He was never felt this happy; to be near to her, noising the fresh mint scent of her hair and finally spoke the unspoken words, freeing himself from admitting his secret feeling. Though he thought she deserved way more romantic but it was now or he would keep trapping. "Please, Teef…" he breathed relaxingly.

**. . .**

The trip back to Seventh Heaven was totally in golden silence, none both of them speak to each other; even she bothered to wrap her arms around him like before. Fortunately it didn't kill him to much when they arrived at the bar. It was almost late in the night and the bar was quiet still, the bar lamp vaguely illuminated the place.

Tifa hopped off the seatback before ridiculously facing the raven-haired Soldier. "Thank you, Zack," she said it low and quick.

"I do hope it doesn't bother you, I'm just trying to be honest," he searched for her eyes. "I can't keep it any longer," he heaved a sigh.

She tried to look at his eyes but she failed. She didn't know what and how to react to such situation; shocking, surprising… **everything**. "Goodnight." Tifa raced into the bar and closed the door behind her, leaving him without even a slight of glare. Zack only sighed before put the life back on Hrist and drove along the way, but he **smiled**.

**. . .**

"Where have you been?"

It surprised her that Cloud was home that night, earlier. He was sitting on the bar stool with a cup of hot coffee beside him, the place was quiet – perhaps the children already on the bed.

"Cloud," she greeted, nodding to him. "I've just spent some time with Zack." She dropped the key on the table.

"Didn't he just break up with Aerith?" he questioned, raising his brows.

"I think he needs some… consolations," she breathed, looking away from his gaze and turned around the counter as she joined her childhood **crush** by his side.

"He must be so crushed, they had dated for years." Cloud sipped his coffee as he looked away. He didn't notice that Tifa was rigid beside her, her mouth locked as she bit her lips – her mind drifted to the moment ago, to how tight his hug was, to the softness of his lips. "I visited Aerith today and ended up myself try to comfort her cry," he somehow sadly chuckled. She noted his tone was laced with deep emotion and caring for the flower girl; something she wouldn't ever received but it didn't **hurt **at all, like the last time.

"You've got a package. It arrived this evening when I didn't come home yet." Cloud suddenly walked behind the counter and grabbed something, handed it for her; a fresh bouquet of red roses. "From your another regular?" Cloud asked as he sat back beside her. It was usual for him to see and delivery things for the barmaid, knowing she was quite famous around the Edge. He didn't deny that he felt guilt for not being able to give her many presents but couldn't even admit the remains of his feeling that might still left. He even didn't know her **birthday**.

Tifa silently took the card and opened it, carefully to reveal it to his eyes.

_Happy birthday, Tifa._

_I wish you all the pleasure and love._

_Noctis._

Noctis? How could? He even…

"Noctis," she whispered, looking at the roses contently. It was surprisingly amused her that her new-friend seemed know **everything **about her – even her birthday when they just discovered each other few days ago. So many questions ranged inside her mind without realized that Cloud was examining her; she smiled slightly as gripped the card tightly like she would read the letters for the rest of her life. Alas, it was actually the first time someone gave her the flowers, such a polite man.

"You're blushing." Cloud noted that made her jolted.

"Ah – Noctis just sent me these flowers," she tried to relax. Tifa immediately went to the kitchen with the bouquet on her hand and left the blonde man blinked, thinking of what kind of relationship she had with Noctis. He barely at home and might she spent more time with Noctis; he lost the track of them being together. He surely wanted Tifa to be happy – he always did, she deserved the world – but he didn't have much faith in this man named Noctis. Or he just… **jealous**?

A/N: Sorry for the rush chapter, I'm in the middle of my hard work.

And the part of Golden Saucer date was too creepy; I hate it when I'm losing the idea.

But, guys, I still hope you enjoy this chapter.

… and **Happy birthday, Tifa Lockhart**.


	6. I For You

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix.

**A/N: **I decided to do a Songfic for this chapter. It is **Luna Sea**'s **I For You**. Hope it works (wink)

**Chapter 6:**

**I For You**

The next days came so fast and rather hard, since the bar's having its peak and Cloud didn't help that much, also since Zack strangely stopped to drop by the bar. Either way she didn't know how to act and react if Zack came to bar but she somehow, suddenly, **missed **him. She wanted to call him but instead she called Aerith to join the dinner with her and the children and was told that Zack was off to Midgar, resumed his work as the First Class Soldier. He didn't tell her, but he told Aerith, she minded.

"I heard from Cloud that you are seeing each other with a man," the flower girl teased as they stood side by side in front of the sink, washing the dishes.

"What?" Tifa frowned.

"Dark hair. Blue eyes. Cloud said he's a pretty good looking man." Aerith softly smacked Tifa's arms using her elbow.

**Zack**.

"I guess his name is Noctis, or something."

Oh. "Noctis," Tifa jerked. "Yeah, his name is Noctis but we are not into each other." She silently cursed under her breath. Damn – how could she think it was **him **that Aerith was talking about? She shook her head strongly, tried to throw Zack away from her mind.

"Is there something wrong, Teef?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Tifa sighed. "Aerith, I –"

Her words interrupted by the click sound of the bar's door as she heard the footsteps of heavy boots entered the bar, pushing down the wooden floor. Wait – it was not only a pair of boots, but three. Zack? Damned, Tifa! Stop thinking about that hot boy!

"Hey, Cloud. Zack." Aerith greeted with a warm smile as she walked around the counter to welcome them. Zack? He was **really **here? Tifa hurriedly went out the kitchen and walked behind the counter. She was surprised to see Zack finally came up to the bar after days but her jaw dropped to noticed the man whom Cloud brought home with him.

"Tifa, we met Noctis down the valley and asked him to join some time with us in the bar, since I know you're close to day. Are you okay with that?" Cloud asked, seeing her housemate whose jaw slightly dropped. On the other hand, Noctis gave her a warm-melting-smile and nodded to the bar maid as he waved his hand.

"Of course," Tifa quickly answered, replying Noctis' smile while tried avoiding eye contact with the Soldier boy.

"I thought you are on Midgar," Aerith commented, knitted her brows to her ex-boyfriend.

"I was," Zack cheekily grin. "But I'm too hard for Cloud to resist my wish to spend some crazy nights with **our **lovely barmaid." He winked at Tifa that earned him her blushing cheeks.

"Good! At least I finally meet Tifa's new man." It was the moment when Tifa really wanted to shut Aerith's mouth up so tight. And it was the time Zack frowned upon hearing her words.

…oOo…

"Come on!" Aerith insisted as she took Tifa's arms to get up from her seat. "It's your turn to sing."

"I can't," Tifa refused, tried to release her arm from Aerith's grip.

"Even Cloud had sung for us!" Marlene keep insisting, glared at the blonde boy who suddenly gulped a glass of beer with his cheeks flushing. The children later joined them as they didn't want to waste the time by sleeping on their comfortable bed while hearing the noises downstairs. Moreover, it's been a long time since they spend the time together. "Zack, persuade her," Aerith pouted her mouth.

"How about we take it two if you're not comfortable to do this alone?"

Tifa looked at Noctis who sat beside her, he had that charming smile again on his face and she would blame him for it later. "I don't know, Noctis. I never sing before," she reasoned.

"Come on." Noctis then grabbed her arm and got her up from the couch, joined by the clap hands from Aerith and the children. She let Noctis to choose the song while she busied herself hiding the blush and the uneasy feeling as if there were butterflies raged inside her stomach. She even didn't dare to see Zack, knowing his _mako _-infused eyes fiercely focused only on her. As the song started and they begun to sing, she felt more relax though there was still a bit nervous; she indeed like to sing in the bathroom and for the kids, but not in front of everyone else, especially Zack. And the song, though she liked it, still tickled her feelings.

_Kokoro kara, kimi wo ai shiteru._

_(I love you from the bottom of my heart)_

_Kimi ni furu itami wo nugutte agetai subete._

_(I want to wipe all the pain away that fall on you)_

_I for you._

She then felt blank; her eyes blurrily looked at Noctis' and simply adored it – so blue and intense but still it were less compare to Zack's. She was stoned when Noctis walked toward her, grabbing her arms before gently crashing down his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as their lips melted into each other; she couldn't think about anything, only tasted the liquor from his lips.

"Wow…" Aerith agape but immediately covered Marlene's eyes with her hand, as Denzel blushed and looked away, drowned his head against Cloud's arm. Cloud, himself, dropped his jaw and shocked. The last time he knew, there wasn't a hint of Noctis would kiss his friend when he invited him to come to the bar before, or even some clues that they were **really **seeing each other. He couldn't take his eyes off of them and felt a slight of anger.

Zack, on the other side, also dropped his jaw and fisted his hand. Tifa was kissed by another man; this stranger and piece of ass he need to punch him in the face. Before he could react for what he had seen, Tifa pushed Noctis away and unlocked their lips. She still blank; she strangely didn't have the urgent to slap Noctis but instead she really wanted to lock herself in her room, all alone.

"Tifa," Noctis called, guilty was on his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Keep your hands off of her!"

Suddenly Zack fisted landed on Noctis' face and strongly threw the brown-haired man down on the floor. "Noctis!" Tifa immediately ran to Noctis and helped him get back on his feet as Noctis wiping the blood that sipped in the corner of his mouth. "What are you doing?" Tifa yelped at the Soldier man, angrily looking at him.

"You'd better ask him what he had done to you!" Zack yelled back, his eyes showed disgust to see Tifa kindly hold him in her arms as if Noctis was purposely looked weak and hurt. He felt his blood boiled with the hatred toward Noctis.

"I already apologize," Noctis weakly said, eventually got on his feet supported by both Tifa and Cloud. "You are too much reacting."

"You –!"

"Zack! Stop it!" Tifa once again shouted at Zack. "Don't be so childish. It was nothing." Yes, **nothing**. She didn't mind when Noctis glared at her with slight frown. "Noctis just didn't know what he did and –"

"It's ok, Teef," Noctis soothed her, gently stroked her hand. "It's just a bit hurt, won't leave a scar," he reassured her. Looking around, Noctis gently smiled at the children. "Sorry for ruin the party, I'll pay someday," he nodded to the children who hide behind Aerith. "I guess I'll be leaving now," he looked at Tifa.

"Let me treat your wound first."

"No need, I can take care of myself."

"The backseat would gladly accept you." Cloud immediately offered to take Noctis back to his place riding Fenrir. He, himself, didn't hate Noctis but not liked him very much either. It was just a mutual friendship between them and maybe it would be a little different after what happened this night. This man, Noctis, **liked **his childhood friend. That was a little part of fact that he didn't like – more to not **trust** – Noctis. There was a slight room of him cannot accept that someone else attracted to his **former **crush.

"That would be great." Noctis nodded, accepting Cloud's offer. "I'll see you around." He smiled to Tifa and the others, even to Zack who had his arms folded. He then followed Cloud walked out the bar and closed the door, leaving the awkward moment inside.

"Uhh, I'll take the kids to the bed," Aerith nervously looked at the children. Marlene looked still shocked after what she had witnessed as for Denzel kept breathing deeply. "Come on." She grabbed their hands and led them to their bedroom.

As the room left empty Tifa turned around and facing the blue-eyed man. "I guess you owe me an explanation for your behavior."

"If you don't read it until now, then you never know how much I mean that words."

Tifa stoned, was Zack talking about what happened the last few days? Did he really mind about the kiss and those words just like that was bothering her in every sleep at night? "Do I need to repeat it over and over again?" Zack questioned.

"Zack, that was ridiculous," Tifa heartedly laughed, lazily shrugged. "You were heart-broken that time and you didn't know what you have done."

"I know," Zack persisted.

"No, you don't." It sounded Tifa more like to confident herself. "That's why I never took your words into something," she lied. It was then Tifa moved backward a little when Zack walked ahead to her, reaching for her arms and grabbed her. Tifa tightly closed her eyes and felt his forehead landed on hers – her body went rigid to feel his **hot **breath touched her lips.

"Tell me I'm not alone in this side." Zack gently, but persistently, pushed the raven-haired barmaid to him. "I've been feeling this since the first time we met and it grew stronger, and I won't be the lonely one who feels this."

Tifa kept closing her eyes, tried not to be swayed by his words but it was so goddamn hard since she started to feel the same way. _No, it was just a hopeless feeling that she needed to be loved_ – Tifa repeatedly minded.

"Open your eyes." She heard him say, but she didn't do so. "Open your eyes," he once again requested when Tifa finally carried on. She was welcomed by the intense blue _mako _eyes that fiercely looked at her and his inviting lips.

"Zack, released me," Tifa whispered, tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Please, Tifa." His grasp even tightened. "Give us a chance and stop lying yourself."

"Zack, I –" Tifa breathed, hopelessly lost in words. "I don't know and I'm afraid," she half-confessed. "– But I'm starting to like you." Her voice crashed and that was enough for him. Zack immediately grabbed her into his arms and kissed her right on the lips. It was smooth and gentle but yet so much passion she hardly breathed. Zack then trailed down his hands to her hips, secured her inside his embrace, as Tifa quite-hesitatingly brought her arms to his neck. Angled her head, Tifa shyly deepened the kiss that warmly complied by Zack. They were so perfect – his hard muscles collided with her soft curves.

Behind the turn of the stairs, Aerith was hiding, secretly watched their eventual confession. She gripped the wooden wall tightly and biting her lips, hardly swallowed the sobs. It was her idea upon their breakup but it was still hurt her, knowing that Zack moved on that fast, after their long-year relationship. **No**, Zack had already affected to Tifa since they were still dating and he was the first one who **cheated**.

**A/N: **I finished the last part of this chapter in my work table and I did it so much rush.

I apologize for making you wait for this late post and this super fast chapter (laugh). I did my best. Please send your review so I know what's on your mind.

Slow posting and until next chapter, dears…


End file.
